The present invention relates to spring coiling machines, and more particularly, to the cam shaft and associated components for defining the movements of the various tools involved in the fabrication of coiled springs.
In conventional spring coiling machines, such as the Torin Model W-11A, available from The Torin Company, Torrington, Connecticut the actions of the various tools are defined by cam surfaces actuated by a primary cam shaft mounted within the housing of the machine. The cam shaft carries a plurality of cam hubs onto which the cams are mounted. Typically, each cam hub is adapted to mount two cams.
Conventional cam hubs are designed so that the two cams are locked onto the hub as the result of a common locking action. In other words, both cams are loosened in the event one cam is to be replaced, and both cams are locked in place together after one has been replaced or adjusted.
This common dependence on the same locking action gives rise to a significant nuisance during machine setup and adjustment. It should be appreciated that proper operation of the intricate movements of the tools in a coiling spring machine, requires not only that the cams be cut to define a precise cam surface, or race, but also that the cam itself be locked on the shaft in a precise angular orientation relative to the shaft. With a conventional cam hub, considerable care and effort is required to maintain the proper angular orientation of the first cam while attempting to properly orient the second cam, and then locking the two cams substantially simultaneously without jostling the cams out of the required orientation.